After a week from hell
by Jwaas
Summary: Scully isn't feeling to well after her week from hell, Mulder comes to the rescue!


Scully was walking in the hallway leading to their office while she was reprimanding herself. She was late. Very late at that. She had one hell of a morning and even worse: one hell of a week.

They had been on 3 different cases this week, all in three different states. They had spent more time flying then standing on the ground and the truth was she was beat. The last case had hit home : they had been looking for man who they suspected had kidnapped and killed three children. Not a case they would usually be handed, but they had needed the man power and so they had tried to help the local pd and the local field office. While in pursuit of this man Scully had been hurt. She had tried to overpower the man but failed in doing so and he had pushed her hard against the wall. Mulder had eventually caught up with him and he was now safely away in prison, where he could do no harm to anyone. When Mulder had come to find her, he had asked her if she was alright, and if she needed to see a doctor. She pushed him away with a quick "I'm fine" and they took the next flight home. Coming home she found that she probably should have had her back check out, finding that it was bruised all over and that it really hurt. She figured it would fade and eventually go away. So she took some painkillers and went to bed to get all the sleep she could get, seeing that tomorrow they'd be at work again.

It was the nightmares about the case along with her back ache that had been the cause of her lateness. She hadn't slept all night and when she had finally fell asleep her alarm woke her. Her shower hadn't worked, which had forced her to go to work without showering and then when she wanted to start her car, he hadn't worked either.  
>Finally she took a cab and that is why she was walking down the hallway, late. Very late.<p>

She opened the door to their office and immediately spotted Mulder who was hunching over some pictures, probably UFO sightings. And she suddenly wished that this day was gone be over very soon.

Mulder looked up at Scully and immediately saw that something was wrong, she looked tired and frustrated. "Scully, are you all right?" he asked hesitant. "Mmh yes I am Mulder, I just had a morning from hell" she replied while dropping her bags. " Well you don't look so good, you look tired, you sure you're not sick Scully?" he replied. " I'm not sick, just tired after this week from hell!" she said a little frustrated at the situation.

Suddenly he felt like she needed a break, this had been one hell of a week , even he had difficulty getting over it. To top it off, there was nothing much to do around here, except for the paperwork.  
>"Hey, why don't you take the day off? I'll finish the paperwork. Whatcha think?" he asked her. He saw her hesitating, she wasn't someone who just took a day without really needing it. But he thought she really did need it because the next moment he could hear her say " I think I will do that Mulder, you sure that's not a problem?". He smiled up at her " of course it is not a problem Scully, shall I bring dinner over tonight? Let's say Chinese, 6pm?". She smiled back at him "that's a great idea Mulder, see ya then". "See ya Scully" he replied but she was already out the door.<p>

When she was gone he had time enough to just think. To let his mind wander where he refused to let it wander most of the time. He let it wander to Scully. He remembered her walking in here, almost 4 years ago now. He had been weary about her, he knew she was here to debunk the x-files but that didn't really took long. Soon he had started trusting her, and after a while she became the only one he trusted. They became partners, then they became friends, and then he fell in love. He never really knew when or how it had happened, like one day he had woken up and told himself " you are in love with Dana Scully". He knew of course that wasn't how it worked, he had probably been falling for her for quite some time now but he had buried it deep within his subconscious mind. But now that he knew it was hard keeping it there, now it was hard not to notice how beautiful she looked, how smart she was, how she would be just great for him. Sadly it was also so easier to see how she deserved better, better than some paranoid, selfish bastard as himself. Yes Dana Scully was a Queen among people and she deserved a King to rule beside her.


End file.
